Psywave (move)
|gen=I |category=Smart |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |category6=Clever |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Effectiveness varies depending on when it is used. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent |na=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=46 }} Psywave (Japanese: サイコウェーブ Psychowave) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM46 in Generation I. It was the signature move of in Generation II. Effect Generation I Psywave inflicts a random amount of damage, varying between 1 damage and 1.5× the user's level. In a link battle, the damage dealt varies between 1 damage and 1.5× the user's level on the user's side, and between 0 damage and 1.5× the user's level on its opponent's side in a link battle. As a result, if a 0 is generated in a link battle, it causes the games to desynchronize as the target will receive 0 damage on the opponent's game, while the user's side will keep generating pseudorandom numbers until it produces a number between 1 and 1.5× the user's level. Additionally, the game will freeze if a Level 0, 1, or 171 Pokémon uses the move, though Pokémon cannot normally be obtained at these levels without the use of glitches. Generation II Psywave inflicts a random amount of damage, varying between 1 and 1.5× the user's level. The damage is always rounded down; however, Psywave will always deal at least 1 HP of damage. Psywave does not take weaknesses or resistances into account; however, type immunity is not ignored. Generations III to IV Psywave inflicts damage equal to (user's level) * (r * 10 + 50) / 100, where r is a random number from 0 to 10. The damage is always rounded down; however, Psywave will always deal at least 1 HP of damage. Psywave can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Generation V Psywave inflicts damage equal to (user's level) * (r + 50) / 100, where r is a random number from 0 to 100. The damage is always rounded down; however, Psywave will always deal at least 1 HP of damage. Generation VI Psywave's accuracy is changed from 80% to 100%. Description |A Psychic-type attack of varying intensity. It occasionally inflicts heavy damage.}} |An attack with variable power.}} |Attacks with a psychic wave of varying intensity.}} |The foe is attacked with an odd, hot energy wave that varies in intensity.}} |The foe is attacked with an odd, hot energy wave. The attack varies in intensity.}} |The target is attacked with an odd psychic wave. The attack varies in intensity.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |13 4 }} }} |15|15 20 }} }} 17 |17 13 |13}} 17 |17 13 |13}} 16 |16}} |15|15}} |15|15}} By By TM In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. The amount of damage depends on the user's level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. The higher the user's level, the greater the damage.}} | }} |Its damage varies. The higher your level, the greater the possible damage. It damages even a faraway Pokémon. The higher your level, the greater the damage. }} |Its damage varies. The higher your level, the greater the possible damage. It damages an enemy. The higher your level, the greater the damage. }} |} |} In the anime mod 3}}|0=Fantina|1=Cocoa|2=Zoey}} Mismagius Psywave.png|image3p=Mismagius|image1=Officer Jenny Duosion Psywave.png|image1p=Duosion|image2=Brandon Solrock Psywave.png|image2p=Solrock|image4=Mandi Exeggutor Psywave.png|image4p=Exeggutor}} |Anime move errors|could not legally learn}} Psywave |Generation V|at the time}}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=精神波 幻象波 幻像波浪 |zh_cmn=精神波 幻象波 |nl=Psygolf |hi= मानसिक लहर Maansik leher |fi=Psykoaalto |fr=Vague Psy |de=Psywelle |el=Ψυχοκύμα Psychokýma |id=Psywave |it=Psiconda Psico-onda |ko=사이코웨이브 |pl=Psychofala |pt_br=Onda Psíquica |ro=Psywave |sr=Psihički Talas |es=Psicoonda Psico-Onda |sv=Psykvåg Hypnos |vi=Sóng Tâm Linh }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that deal direct damage Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Psywelle es:Psicoonda fr:Vague Psy it:Psiconda ja:サイコウェーブ zh:精神波（招式）